Untouchable Delinquents
by Charlotte-xoxo
Summary: Edward Cullen has everything: fast cars, any girl he wants and more money than sense. When an accident leaves his world in ruins, he is sent to an correctional facility for youth too rich to face prison. There he finds a group of friends he never knew he wanted, and a girl he didn't know he needed. He thought Bella Swan was beneath him, but she just might be his saving grace. AU-H


**AN: So this is me. I've been away a while. A really long while, actually. I've missed this, and I've been meaning to return but never really found the time. I will be trying to get back into some of my old stories again, but I thought I'd try something new to ease me back in. It's a bit more deep than I'm used to, but we'll see how I go.**

**Warning: Death makes an appearance in this chapter, and we will be M-rated in places after.**

**Thank you for reading. I love you for it. If you're a returning old reader of mine, I love you even more.**

Edward

"Care to buy a girl a drink?" Edward heard a smooth, seductive voice in his ear, and looked up from his beer to see a woman sliding onto the bar stool beside him. She wore a tiny red dress that left little to the imagination, and she was leaning towards him in a way that left little to the imagination. It was obvious she wanted him, they always did.

Edward smiled his trademark sexy grin, and turned on the full force of his charm. She was easily the hottest woman in the place, and it had only taken her ten minutes to come over and talk to him. He was on point tonight. He'd clocked her when she came into the club, and had been watching her wending her way leisurely to the bar. When he was sure that she had noticed him, he had kept his head down and waited. Sure enough, here she was.

"Sure," he replied, his voice a little husky from the amount of alcohol he had consumed earlier in the evening. "What'll it be, honey?"

"Vodka tonic," she told him, and he snapped his fingers towards the bartender, who hurried over immediately. The man she had been serving let out a slew of profanities at being left without his beer, but Edward couldn't bring himself to care. It didn't matter who was being served, or who was first in line. It didn't matter where he was, or what he did. Edward Cullen was always first, and that's the way he liked it. Being the richest man in the room always helped, but that wasn't even it. Sure, the money helped a bit, but it was mostly him. He had the looks, the style, and the presence to captivate and control a room, and he loved every second of it.

"V and T for the lovely…" He waited for the girl to supply her name. He always got a name first. It gave him a sense of power, above and beyond the power he normally wielded over women. Knowing their name made manipulating them, and getting his own way, just that little bit easier. After all, that was all that mattered. Getting. His. Own. Way. Edward Cullen always got his own way.

"Victoria," she chipped in. The name fit her perfectly, he thought. Sexy, but dirty in all the right places. Just how he liked them.

"Victoria," he repeated, and the woman beside him visibly shuddered at the sound of her name on his lips. He smiled again. It was just too easy.

"Coming right up, sir," the pretty bartender said, fluttering her eyelashes at him as she hurried off to make the drink. He knew she wanted him as much as Victoria did, and maybe even more. After all, she knew what she was missing. He'd taken her home twice before, but three seemed like one time too many. He was tempted to take them both home; she was fantastic in bed, but he thought better of it. He didn't want the girl – Angela, he thought her name was - to get too attached. Then things started to get messy, and messy was something he didn't want. He already had that pesky paternity suit – nonsense, of course - going through his father's legal office, and he didn't need any more drama.

"Here you are, Miss," Angela murmured, sliding a drink over to Victoria, before heading back over to finish the other guy's order. Edward could hear him complaining on the opposite side of the bar, but he tuned it out and turned his attention to the gorgeous creature beside him.

"So," he offered, hoping that she would start a conversation, so he wouldn't have to. He'd never admit it, but small talk wasn't his thing. He preferred when others talked at him, and he could pretend to listen. Most other guys hated even pretending to listen, so it made Edward even more popular with the ladies.

"So," she smiled seductively, and then leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I know you just bought me this, but why don't we get out of here right now." Even better, Edward thought. Cut out the talking all together, and get to what he was really good at. He just had one thing to deal with first.

"I don't pay," he said bluntly, and the woman recoiled slightly. To her credit, she only hesitated for a moment, before regaining her composure and her carefree expression.

"What?" she asked, pretending to look confused, and even a little hurt. Edward wasn't fooled though. Everything about the woman gave away her profession, from the clothes she wore to the way she did her makeup. He saw these kinds of girls every day, clamoring to get a piece of him. He had only one rule: he never paid. He didn't need to, and tonight he was going to prove it yet again.

"Sorry, darling." He squeezed her shoulder, and she looked up into his mesmerizing, emerald eyes. Once he'd caught he gaze, he knew she was done for. Slam and dunk. "I know what you are, and I know what you want, but I don't pay. Shame, though, because you are one beautiful woman. The things I'd like to do to you…"

He trailed off, waiting for her to take the bait. She waived for a moment, the need to earn a living warring with the desire he could feel radiating off her in waves. He noticed, the exact moment she made her choice, and smirked. They always made the same choice.

"For you, no charge," she told him quietly, and he squeezed her shoulder again, before he took his hand away.

"Good choice," he whispered in her ear, as he stood up and tossed a $100 bill onto the bar top. "Good night, Angie!" he shouted, and the girl waved goodbye as she poured a man a shot. She didn't even look round to check for cash. Edward came here every night. He always paid in full. He always paid in cash, and he never left alone.

"Let's go," he said, as he swept Victoria across the room to the exit, where he knew his car would be waiting. He knew it would be waiting because he had requested it a little over ten minutes ago, when the woman had first entered the building. The operation ran like clockwork, and Edward Cullen was a professional. Everything he wanted, he got, and Victoria was no different.

The valet, Edward was almost certain his name was Juan, opened the passenger side door to allow Victoria to slip inside. One she was seated, the young man hurried around to the driver's side to open Edward's door. The sleek, black leather interior beckoned Edward inside, like a sweet seduction, and he gracefully folded himself in. The seat molded to his back and behind perfectly, like a warm hug or the gentle probing touch of a skilled masseuse. This car was his pride and joy, the only thing he loved besides his mother and his money, and climbing into it was like coming home.

"Wow," Victoria mumbled breathlessly, as she breathed in the cool, fresh leather and reached out a hand to brush the gleaming paneling on the inside of her door. Clearly she appreciated the car too, and Edward almost purred in delight. He loved it when girls appreciated his car, almost more than when they appreciated his talents. Almost.

"Your place?" he asked, and she nodded eagerly, her face lighting up in eager anticipation. She seemed to realize her excitement after a moment, and with a little effort her smile turned smoldering once again. She really was stunning, Edward mused. He was going to enjoy this.

"Head north and I'll direct you from there."

"Perfect."

He swung the car around the corner of the club and joined the light traffic, consisting mainly of taxis and town cars, making the midnight run towards the outskirts of the city center and the freeway. The street lights began to rush as he picked up speed, and he groaned with exhilaration. Victoria looked out through the window at the buildings flying by and then back to Edward. Even in the near darkness, she could see the gleam in his eye as he continued to shift up through the gears. The proximity of the seats to the asphalt, and the deafening roar of the performance engine made her skin tingle, and she could tell that he felt exactly the same way. There was just something effortlessly perfect about driving at night in a car as… - she struggled for the right word to sum up her feelings - ...expensive as this one.

"Where now?" he asked after a period of silence, and for the first time she noticed that his voice sounded a bit slower than she thought it should have. She remembered that he'd put down a large amount of money at the bar, and realized that he was probably drunk. There were out on the freeway now, and it felt like they were flying. He didn't seem to notice, as the car started to creep faster and faster. He was weaving around the few cars still out on the road at this time, and she could see them dropping away behind them through the wing mirror.

"Don't you think you should slow down a bit?" she suggested quietly, and he frowned. He looked over at her and she stared right back, trying to stay calm. She could see that the needle was already pushing 90 miles per hour and he didn't look like he planned on slowing down any time soon.

"Don't be a baby," he snapped, still looking her way. He glanced momentarily out of the windshield then quickly looked back at her again. "I thought you were cool."

"You're drunk," she told him, and he simply laughed. They were quickly gaining on the car in front, now the only other lights she could see for miles in either direction. At least once they were past it they wouldn't be in danger of crashing, she thought with relief.

"Only a bit," he agreed, and then pouted. "You thought it was sexy." He was acting like a child now, she thought. On solid ground it had been a turn on to be carefree and a bit immature, but now it was starting to scare her. She saw the car in front, which she could now clearly see was a minivan, getting ever closer. She could almost make out a small sign in the back window, swinging to and fro as the car sped along. They were going quickly, but not even close to the speed that Edward was doing.

"Just slow down!" She raised her voice, hoping that he would listen, but he just kept staring at her. The needle hit 100 mph and she glanced out of the windshield again. They had nearly caught the minivan, but Edward was making no moves to overtake. He just stared at her, watching her with an intensity that, under any other circumstance, would have made her palms sweat. Now it just made her nervous.

He wasn't going to make the turn to overtake, she realized suddenly. He was going to hit the…

"Turn!" she screamed, as the minivan loomed up in the darkness. She flung herself across the dashboard and jerked the wheel left. The sports car lurched to the side and she breathed out as they started to speed past the other car. Then she felt a jolt as the two cars collided, and she was flying. The cars started to corkscrew, the minivan one way and them the other.

Victoria felt her shoulder and cheek impact the windscreen and shatter it. She felt no pain as she watched the other car spinning away from her, further and further away as they flew. Her eyes widened in horror as she finally managed to catch a glimpse of the words on the sign in the back window of the minivan, and then she felt nothing. The car crashed into the central reservation, the passenger side crumpling like a crushed tin can. She breathed out one more time, a trickle of blood trailing down her neck and chin, and then the world gave way to oblivion.

Across the other side of the carriageway, the minivan struck the concrete wall lining the road, and instantly erupted into a fireball. It crumpled on impact, the engine ignited, and seconds later the explosion engulfed the car in soot and ash.

A few meters away, a charred plastic sign fluttered to the ground, the edges black and smoking. The white letters began to melt away, but most was still visible when ambulances, police and fire crews arrived on the scene just minutes later. Four of the five casualties were pronounced dead at the scene and one was taken to hospital with minor injuries. Edward Cullen walked away with nothing but a broken arm and whiplash.

Just like that four lives were ended, and Edward's world stopped spinning.

Three simple words would stay with him for the rest of his life: 'Baby on Board'

**AN: Love it? Hate it? Have an opinion at all? Let me know. :)**


End file.
